falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Brotherhood of Steel safehouse
(exterior) (interior) }} O Brotherhood of Steel safehouse é uma localidade no Mojave Wasteland. Está localizado a sudeste da Nellis Air Force Base e a nordeste do Vault 34 e do Gypsum train yard. Layout O acesso ao Brotherhood of Steel safehouse só pode ser adquirido após finalizar a quest Still in the Dark tendo uma reputação positiva com a Brotherhood of Steel ("liked" ou acima). Safehouse O safehouse está carente de objetos exceto por algumas beliches e outros itens diversos. Do lado de dentro, Paladin Sato vigia o bunker e pode reparar itens para 100% de durabilidade. O Paladino Sato nem sempre está no safehouse, e reside em um quarto vazio inacessível vários metros após a parede do fundo do bunker. No bunker há uma reloading bench, uma workbench, e uma fonte de água que fornece água pura. Desde o patch 1.2.0.3xx os itens a seguir podem ser encontrados: Recon armor, T-51b power armor, T-45d power armor, Tesla cannon, Minigun, Gatling laser, Missile launcher, todos em condições baixa ou média, juntamente com alguma munição. Anotações * Todo os containers de armazenamento no safehouse são seguros. * Armas e itens podem ser "dropados" e colocados nas prateleiras do safehouse sem medo deles desaparecerem ao longo do tempo. * Não é seguro guardar comida dentro do safehouse, visto que o Paladino Sato a pega e come. * Algumas vezes, ao viajar rapidamente para o safehouse, haverá um deathclaw por perto. * O Paladino Sato aparece mais frequentemente do que os usuários habituais do safehouse, visto que ele está na casa a cada 2-3 dias, enquanto outros usuários do safehouse aparecem a cada 3-4 dias. * Deathclaws podem entrar no safehouse se eles estiverem por perto. Aparições O Brotherhood of Steel safehouse aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * A maioria dos itens "dropados" do inventário irão cair através do chão, e de alguma forma aparecer no piso da cabana que dá entrada ao safehouse. Não está claro o motivo disso acontecer apenas com certos itens. Uma forma de "dropar" itens sem isso acontecer, é ficar de frente para as prateleiras e "dropar" o item. Isso pode precisar de algumas tentativas. Ficando de frente para a workbench e "dropando" nela também pode funcionar. ** Ao "dropar" um item de cada vez esse bug pode ser consertado. * Algumas vezes, o safehouse está vazio, sem todas as armaduras e armas. Isso acontecerá se o último patch não estiver instalado. * Raramente o Tesla cannon não irá aparecer no bunker. Todas as outras armaduras e armas estarão, mas parece não haver maneira de fazê-lo aparecer. ** Se o patch é deletado, e então um save é carregado, seguido por uma caminhada por alguns segundos, então salvando, reinstalando o patch, e então entrando novamente no bunker, tudo lá dentro será "resetado", permitindo ao jogador recuperar o Tesla cannon. Isso também pode ser explorado para conseguir uma quantidade ilimitada de armaduras T-51b e canhões Tesla. * Paladino Sato roubará itens em caixas de armazenamento com updates. Contudo, isso não é visto em jogos atualizados. * Pegando a pilha de EC (Electron charge) e depois o Tesla cannon irá fazer o canhão não aparecer no inventário. Também é possível que ao pegar a pilha de EC, o Tesla cannon, e o Gatling laser (não em qualquer ordem), nenhum deles irá aparecer no inventário. * Se Crazy, Crazy, Crazy estiver completa e Rhonda reparada, enquanto Raul Tejada e Rex forem companions, Tabitha pode aparecer do lado de fora do safehouse, possivelmente porque Rhonda tornou-se hostil. * Um deathclaw que estiver lhe seguindo, continuará seguindo dentro da cabana da entrada do safehouse e no safehouse em si. Galeria Brotherhood_of_steel_safehouse.jpg|Interior do safehouse|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brotherhood_of_steel_safehouse.jpg BoSSafeShelfLeft.jpg|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:BoSSafeShelfLeft.jpg BoSSafeShelfRight.jpg|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:BoSSafeShelfRight.jpg BOS_Safe_house_gear.jpg|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:BOS_Safe_house_gear.jpg de:Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf en:Brotherhood of Steel safehouse es:Refugio de la Hermandad del Acero ru:Тайная квартира Братства Стали uk:Таємна квартира Братства Сталі zh:钢铁兄弟会藏身处 Categoria:Safehouses do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Localidades da Brotherhood of Steel (Mojave Wasteland) Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas